I Won't See You Tonight
by FeeRguez21
Summary: Basada en la cancion I Won't See You Tonight de Avenged Sevenfold Todo estaba listo para la boda de Klaine, Fabrerry y Brittana, hasta que un inesperado accidente hace cambiar el rumbo de esta, dos logran sobrevivir...pero uno de ellos no tendra la misma suerte donde todo puede pasar en cuestion de minutos lo que determinara si los veran esta noche


** ' T**

-•-•-•-•-•-•  
Típicamente las bodas siempre eran vestidos largos, trajes y peinados, risas y llanto, pero esta no era una simple boda, se trataba de una boda triple entre varias almas gemelas, Brittany se había comprometido con Santana, Quinn estaba comprometida con Rachel para sorpresa de todos y Kurt le había dado el sí a Blaine, y todo parecía perfecto hasta que tuvo un giro imprevisto

-¿Quinn estas lista?- menciono Brittany

-Solo un minuto más- grito Kurt

Al minuto salió Quinn con un hermoso vestido Blanco con escote en la espalda, el cabello recogido en una trenza y flores adornando su hermoso cabello rubio, Brittany lucía un bello vestido Blanco corte corazón, un lado de su cabello recogido y lucía un hermoso collar de oro blanco que Santana le había regalado antes de que le pidiera matrimonio y además presumía sus ocho meses de embarazo (Mitad Santana, Mitad Brittany y Sam) y Kurt usaba un espectacular traje Blanco con una corbata negra

-No entiendo porque ustedes señoritas son más tardadas en arreglar-

-Kurt, porque nosotras somos mujeres y tú fuiste el último en despertarse- dijo Quinn

-Chicos no es por apresurarlos pero debemos irnos ya, vamos atrasados- dijo Brittany

Salieron de la casa con sus respectivos arreglos, bolsos, discursos y partieron a donde estarían sus parejas.

-¿Dónde estarán?- preguntaba Blaine

-Sabes lo que es típico, que lleguen tarde- decía Tina, quien era dama de compañía

-Pero Kurt es muy puntual y lo sabes-

-Tranquilo, tal vez ya han de venir en camino- decía Rachel aparentando no estar angustiada

-Le llamare a Brittany- decía Santana, al momento que jalaba a Sam para que le diera su celular

El celular de Brittany sonaba y sonaba

-¿Hola?- se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea

-Amor ¿Dónde están? El joven Anderson está preocupado por ustedes-

"Brittany, nada de hablar con tu prometida antes de la boda" decía Quinn y Kurt

-Vamos en camino, solo que nuestro conductor tomo un atajo…supongo-

"Dile a Rachel que la amo…Santana dile a Blaine que pronto estaremos juntos para la eternidad"

-Britt, aleja a Lady Hummel y a Lady Q del celular, ¿Tienes su nombre? Recuerda que te lo pedí ayer-

-Te amo…su nombre es…

Un ruido escalofriante fue lo último que se escuchó antes de que se cortara la llamada

-¿Brittany?- decía Santana

–Brittany- nada se escuchaba

-Mierda- grito Santana corriendo hacia el automóvil más cercano, junto con Sam y Ryder pero fue detenida antes de subir

-¿Santana que sucedió?- preguntaba Marley y Mercedes

-No lo sé, la llamada se cortó y antes de eso se escuchó como el derrape…- santana no podía controlar sus lagrimas

-¿Qué tipo de Derrape?- pregunto el señor Shuester

-De un carro- contesto Sam

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaba Blaine junto con Rachel

El señor Shuester abrazo a Santana y ella lloraba y se movía para correr al automóvil

-Amigo tienes que ser fuerte- decía Artie

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Blaine, Rachel…acaban de tener un accidente- decía la entrenadora Sylvester

Rachel abrazo inmediatamente a Kitty y Blaine llamo a Kurt para confirmar que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto

-Vamos contesta-

-NO TE VA A CONTESTAR, NO SEAS IDIOTA- gritaba una desesperada Santana

-¿Blaine?- pregunto Sam abrazándolo

-Tenemos que ir, tenemos que hacer algo- decía Blaine

Todos salían de la parroquia donde sería la boda

-ESPEREN- gritaba Mercedes –ES UNA LLAMADA DE QUINN-

Rachel corrió hacia donde estaba Mercedes, quitándole el celular

-¿Quinn?-

-¿Usted es familiar de la señorita Fabray?-

-Sí, soy su novia-

-Tiene que venir al hospital al este de Ohio-

-¿Cómo está?-

-No puedo darle detalles por este medio, solo puedo decirle que la señorita Fabray y los demás pasajeros están en estado grave-

-En el este de Ohio- grito Rachel y todos corrieron a sus automóviles

Corrieron hasta la primera estación de enfermeras

-¿Disculpe? Estamos buscando a Quinn Fabray, Kurt Hummel y Brittany Pierce- decía la Entrenadora Beiste junto con Burt

-Un momento- decía la enfermera

Todos estaban nerviosos, Rachel estaba abrazada de Mercedes y Tina, Santana era abrazada por Puck y Mike y Blaine no podía dejar de moverse por la sala inquietamente

-¿Ustedes son familiares de Brittany Pierce?- decía la Doctora Kimberly

-Soy yo, soy su novia ¿Cómo esta ella?- decía nerviosa Santana

-La situación en la que esta Brittany es un poco delicado, aunque tiene un par de costillas rotas a causa del impacto, tiene un golpe severo en la cabeza, en este momento la trasladaron a radiografías para ver si no le ha sucedido algo en la cabeza-

-¿Y el bebé?- pregunto Unique

-Tuvimos que hacerle una cesaría de emergencia, si no por el impacto que sufrió le hubiera provocado la muerte, el bebé está sano-

-¿Qué…Qué es?- pregunto Santana

-Es un hermoso varón, está en cuneros pero en áreas intensivas para verificar que el accidente y lo que sufrió su madre no le afecto, les informare del avance de Brittany-

La doctora se retiró y un doctor reemplazo su lugar

-¿Familiares de Fabray…Quinn?- Exclamaba el Doctor Sawyer

Rachel salto de su asiento

-Soy yo ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Sufrió un severo golpe en la cabeza y una parte del asiento hizo que se quedaran atrapadas sus piernas-

-¿Lo cual significa?-

-No podrá moverlas- dijo Artie

-¿Se recuperara?-

-Esperemos que sí- decía el doctor

-Ella es fuerte, ella saldrá de esto, todos saldremos de esto- decía Puck

Esperaron por más de dos horas noticias de Kurt, Burt hablaba con uno de los policías

-Por cómo fueron recogidos los pasajeros, su hijo iba en el asiento delantero del copiloto, su chofer no fue encontrado después del accidente, y tanto la señorita Pierce como la señorita Fabray iban en el asiento trasero, el automóvil en el que viajaban fue declarado como pérdida total-

-Dios Mio- expreso Burt

-Le seré sincero, el golpe mayor lo sufrió su hijo, cuando lo sacamos del automóvil no pensamos que estaba vivo, mis colegas y yo pensamos que el accidente fue provocado, aún estamos buscando al chofer-

-¿Familia de Kurt Hummel?- decía la Doctora Lynn

-Somos nosotros- decía Carol junto con Blaine y Burt

¿Cómo está?- preguntaba Blaine

-El joven sufrió un gran golpe, parte del accidente fue en el lado en el que iba, tiene las costillas rotas y sus piernas quedaron atrapadas entre lo que quedo del automóvil-

-¿Se recuperara cierto?- pregunto Burt

-Señores, con todo respeto, no quiero que se hagan ilusiones, los golpes que recibió son severos, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para que se establezca, todo depende de esta noche-

-¡DOCTORA LYNN! Tenemos complicaciones, código rojo- decía una enfermera

-Permítanme-

Corrio hasta la habitacion de Kurt, Blaine trato de seguirla y logro entrar a la habitacion en donde vio al amor de su vida convulsionándose en una cama

-No puede estar aquí- decía la enfermera

-¡NECESITO LOS APARATOS!- gritaba la enfermera Lynn

-Te salvaste, no hagas ruido y ponte esta bata- le decía la enfermera entregándole la bata y Blaine se la puso inmediatamente

-Vamos, Quédate aquí-

Blaine no podía ver muy bien a Kurt ya que había varios enfermeros alrededor de su cama, el poco espacio en el que había pudo observar a Kurt totalmente diferente, su piel pálida estaba llena de sangre y moratones, su rostro de ángel totalmente convertido por los golpes, no podía ver sus piernas y cuando alcanzo a verlas ambas tenían vendas

-Está de vuelta- decía la Doctora Lynn

Blaine salió antes de que lo vieran y Corrio a abrazar a Burt, llorando le conto lo que había visto en su amado y Burt lo abrazo más fuerte

Pasaron las horas, Will y Emma fueron a casa de Santana por ropa al igual que Cooper fue con Sam y Mercedes con los padres de Rachel y cuando ambos chicos estaban cambiados le permitieron a Santana ver a Brittany, quien ya estaba consiente

-¿Britt?- pregunto Santana antes de entrar

-Hola-

-Hola, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-No…No lo sé, nuestro chofer tomo un atajo para llegar a la parroquia y lo último que recuerdo que le tome una foto a Kurt sonriendo con el celular de Quinn mientras hablaba contigo y luego desperté aquí-

-¿Quinn?- decía Rachel

-¿Sobreviví?- decía Quinn con voz ronca

-Oh amor- compartieron un beso

-¿Britt y Kurt están bien?-

-Britt despertó y tuvieron que hacerle una cesaría de emergencia, ahora es madre de un hermoso varón- decía Rachel con lagrimas

-¿Kurt?-

-No creen que sobreviva- dijo Rachel sollozando

-¿Kurt?- decía Blaine con lágrimas en los ojos

-Vamos amor, despierta, Vamos…no me dejes solo…por favor-

Blaine tomo la mano de Kurt y la sintió fría

-Sabes que te necesito, sabes que nuestro futuro es solo tuyo y mio, por favor quédate conmigo Kurt- decía Blaine llorando

-No quiero perderte, no soportaría perderte, no soportaría un minuto de mi vida sin ti, no quiero que me dejes, no sobreviviría…quien…quien me hará ver Proyect Runaway y criticar a las modelos o quien me hará galletas cada que estoy triste…quien me regalara y hará mas grande mi colección de bow-tie…solo tú, por favor…quédate conmigo-

La noche pasaba, Rachel se había podido quedar en la habitacion de Quinn al igual que Santana en el de Brittany

-¿Tienes algún nombre para el bebé?- decía Sam

-No, aun no, estoy pensando en algunos-

Blaine había salido de la habitacion para que lo revisaran, casi todos ya se habían ido a dormir, solo quedaban los padres de Kurt, Cooper, la madre de Quinn, los padres de Rachel y Will, Sue y Emma

-Tranquilízate Blaine, vamos a que comas algo- decía Cooper

-No, hasta que me digan que está bien y despierto- decía Blaine al momento que volvía a llorar y abrazar a Cooper

-¿Señor Anderson, Señor y Señora Hummel?- decía la Doctora Lynn

-¿Si?- contesto Burt

-¿Todo está bien con mi novio, doctora?- decía Blaine

La doctora hizo una pausa, examino a los presentes, volteo a ver la habitacion de Kurt y hablo

-Kurt acaba de entrar en coma-

Verlo tranquilo, hermoso, dormido, golpeado, frio y fuera de este mundo era lo que Blaine observaba en el amor de su vida quien ahora yacía en una cama, ya no dependía de los médicos, si no del destino y de dios

Los minutos de aquel dia pasaban lentamente hasta que se escucharon gritos en el pasillo

-¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!- Gritaba Rachel

-¿Qué pasa?- decía LeRoy

-Quinn…-

Entraron corriendo los médicos hacia la habitacion de Quinn y Blaine seguía junto a Kurt, les había dicho a sus padres que nunca se iría de su lado hasta que este despertara y aun después de haberlo hecho no se apartaría porque él era su complemento, su otro yo, el amor de su vida.

-¿Blaine?- decía Carol muy cansada

-¿Si?- pregunto Blaine mirando hacia la puerta

-¿Puedo entrar?-

-Por supuesto- dijo levantándose para darle su asiento a Carol

Ella solo tomo su brazo y se desbordo en lágrimas

-Se lo duro que debe ser para usted Señora Hudson-Hummel-

-Dime Carol-

-Carol…sé que debe ser difícil-

-Primero mi Finn…sabes no quiero perder a Kurt…-

-No lo hará, Kurt es fuerte, el saldrá adelante y nosotros con el-

-¿De verdad lo amas?-

-Él es mi alma gemela, lo supe desde el momento en el que lo conocí-

-Iré a ver a Burt, está preocupado, conseguiré un poco de comida ¿Quieres algo cariño?-

-No, gracias-

Carol salió de la habitacion sin antes susurrarle algo en el oído y darle un beso en la mejilla y en su frente

Cuando estaba de nuevo solo con él, lo beso como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba dormido

-Te amo Kurt-

Blaine se quedó dormido tomando la mano de su pareja hasta que escucho un sonido inesperado…el sonido de muerte

-DOCTORA, ENFERMERA…ALGUIEN QUE ME AYUDE- grito Blaine

-Amor no me dejes por favor…- decía lleno de lágrimas

En ese momento entro la Doctora Lynn junto con varios enfermeros y el Doctor Sawyer, atrás de ellos entro Carol y Burt para agarrar a Blaine quien histéricamente quería saber que pasaba

-Deben salir de la habitacion- decía el Doctor Sawyer

Burt y Carol tomaron a Blaine hasta la sala de espera, donde vieron correr a varios doctores más, Burt lloraba al igual que Carol mientras ella abrazaba a Blaine

-Debemos hacer una cirugía de emergencia- le decía la Doctora Lynn a Burt

-Háganlo-

Cuando caminaron hacia el quirófano, Blaine insistió en acompañarlo hasta la última puerta, Burt le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro algo al igual que Carol, Rachel lo vio pasar desde la ventana de la habitacion de Quinn al igual que Santana y Sam vieron pasar a Kurt desde la habitacion de Brittany

Las horas pasaron lentamente, todos inquietos por saber la respuesta, por saber que sucedía tras cortinas, todos pidiendo una respuesta…

-¿Señor y Señora Hummel?- decía el Doctor Sawyer junto con la Doctora Lynn

-Por aquí- decían levantándose

Blaine estaba delante de ellos

-¿Cómo salió?- pregunto Carol

Los doctores se quitaron sus sombreros de quirófano, lo que solo podía significar una cosa….

-°-°-°-•-•-•

Blaine sentado en la banca de una parroquia, mirando una de las más hermosas fotos que tenia de Kurt, no podía creer que él se había ido, no había soportado la operación ya que su corazón comenzó a fallar hasta detenerse

-Blaine vámonos a casa- decía Cooper

Él tenía la mirada y el corazón en aquella fotografía que no sintió cuando estaba en el automóvil

"Te veré esta noche, recuerda que pase lo que pase…siempre te amare hasta la eternidad" fue lo último que Kurt le dijo a Blaine antes de salir a la parroquia, su última llamada…

Blaine no hablaba con nadie, no tenía que decir, era callado, serio, distante, desde la muerte de Kurt él no hablaba, pensaban que pasaría pero no era asi, Blaine se había silenciado permanentemente

-¿Ya tienen el nombre de su varón?- preguntaba Quinn

-No, Brittany no se decide por ninguno- decía Santana

Pasaron los minutos sin que el dijera una sola palabra, cerró los ojos, tomo un fuerte respiro y por fin después de días dijo

-Cory-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y Blaine despertó de la horrible pesadilla que había soñado y lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue al hermoso ángel que dormía a su lado, todo había pasado en su mente, esta noche no solo veía a su novio y prometido dormir, sino que también vería a su hermoso próximo esposo…esta noche


End file.
